Within Temptation
by SlavetoLokiandSephiroth
Summary: It's was a dark, freezing, winter night when it happened. Tony was in his Malibu home in California when an explosion went off. The inventor had no time to react when something struck him in his neck. He pulled out what hit him. He had just enough consciousness to discover that it was a dart before darkness consumed him. Master/Slave fic.
1. Within Temptation

Yay, so I'm sitting at the hospital, writing fan fiction...I'm going to hell...anyway...I got an idea for another FrostIron...no I didn't get the idea from being at the hospital...it's just...well for some reason, inspiration to write struck. So without further ado here beith my second FrostIron.

* * *

"Within Temptation"

It's was a dark, freezing, winter night when it happened. Tony was in his Malibu home in California when an explosion went off. The inventor had no time to react when something struck him in his neck. He pulled out what hit him. He had just enough consciousness to discover that it was a dart before darkness consumed him.

* * *

Tony slowly came back into consciousness, he was still surrounded by darkness with only the soft blue glow of his arc reactor as his only light and his head throbbed with a mind numbing headache. He tried to make out his surroundings by feeling around the area, only to notice that he was completely naked and his arms were bond by what felt like rope. He reached out and his hand hit something hard and cold to the touch. The sudden realization hitting him. He was in a cage. Tony's mind kicked into overdrive as he tried to process what had happened. He remembered the explosion, the dart, and black out. _Great, nothing useful. _He thought.

"Hello?" Tony called out.

"If you know what's good for you, you will keep quiet. They will beat you if you talk." Came a soft whispering voice to the inventor's right.

"Where am I and how long have I been here?" Tony whispered back softly.

"You've been sold to a sex slave market. I don't know where though and you were brought in two days ago." The voice whispered back. "If someone comes in to purchase one of us, keep your eyes down. Do not make eye contact or you will be beaten. Do not speak unless your spoken to. Do not ask questions. Trust me." The voice warned. Tony swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as he continued to try and wrap his mind around his whole situation.

Suddenly, a door swung open slowly, letting some light in. Tony's eyes fell upon what appeared to be the silhouette of a tall man in the doorway and a somewhat shorter man to his left. The shorter man flicked a switch and the room was lit up with a soft pinkish light, just bright enough over each cage for the slaves to be examined by their possible new owner. Tony did as the man to his right told him. He kept his eyes down and he decided to stay as far back against the cage wall would let him, hoping that he would go unnoticed. Stark watched as the tall gentleman was led to each cage to inspect the merchandise, if you can call them that. The genius wrinkled his nose in disgust that someone would actually go through with purchasing people for sex like this. Then again, this world was far from being glorious, more over due to the people in it that made it so unclean. The moment of truth arrived as the man stopped in front of his cage.

"Come forth so I can see you slave." The man's voice was dark, silky, and poisoness. Tony sighed as he reluctantly moved forward, deciding it to be wise to kneel in the light for the man to _inspect_ him. "Hmm...what's your name slave. And do not dare lie to me." His words stung like acid against Tony's ears.

"Stark. Tony Stark." Came the inventor's reply as he kept his gaze down.

"Hmm...interesting. You hold so much power from your name sake, and yet look at you now." The man teased. "I want this one." Tony couldn't help himself as he looked up at the man. His eyes burning with disgust and hatred. Then he felt the sudden sting of hand coming across his face.

"You don't dare look a costumer in the eye slave!" The market dealer yelled. "Forgive me, Mr. Laufeyson. I haven't had time to properly train this one. He is brand new. Just arrived two days ago from California." The dealer stated. The man so far known as Laufeyson nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall go get your owners tags and your purchase taken care of, along with his tracker chip to be installed." The dealer said as he left the room. Tony flinched at the last thing he said. _A tracker chip...installed?_ The genius thought about it and tried to figure out where exactly they planned to install this _chip_.

"Here are your tags and collar that you ordered." Tony's thoughts were snapped back to reality when he heard the dealer speak. He held a black leather collar in his hand adorned with a silver ring, two dog tags, and a small gun with a needle for a barrel. Tony tensed. "Stick your arms through the bars Stark." The dealer demanded. Tony did as he was told much to his dismay. He closed his eyes as the dealer gripped his wrist, pushing the needle deep into his arm and inserting the tracking chip beneath his skin. Tony clinched his jaw at the pain. The dealer removed the needle and put gauze over the hole in the inventors arm and taped it down. The dealer handed the collar and tags to the new owner and then unlocked the cage door and pulled Tony out of it, forcing him to kneel on the floor in front of his new owner.

"Get something for him to wear on our trip home. I do not wish for my purchase to become ill." The man ordered the dealer. He then proceeded to put a tag on the collar and placed it around Tony's neck, buckling it. The man then took Tony's chin in a bruising grip and forced him to look him in the eye. "You belong to me now, Stark. And you will do well to remember that you are the property of Loki Laufeyson and you will address me as sir or master. Am I understood?" His grip tightened.

"Yes _sir._" The word felt like acid on Tony's tongue. He was never one to follow orders and he had a feeling that he was going to be covered in bruises and lacerations for it. Loki released Tony's face. The dealer came back and untied Tony's hands, then tossed a robe at him.

"Cover yourself so we can be on our way." Loki stated as he and the dealer turned to walk out of the room. Tony did as he was told and looked back at the man that was beside him.

"I will do whatever I can to save you all if I ever become free again. I give you my word." Tony said as the man wrapped his hands around the bars.

"Do not fret over us Mr. Stark. We will be fine. You worry about yourself." The man said softly. "He has been in here so many times. I fear for your life sir."

"Don't worry. I will be fine." Tony whispered back.

"Come Stark. We are leaving." Loki called from the doorway. Tony walked towards the door and looked back at the room one last time, knowing that he may never be able to save them.

* * *

When he stepped outside it was dark and he couldn't really tell where he was. A limo was parked in front of the market entrance where a gentleman opened the door to the back and told him to get in. He did so. The man opened the door on the other side and Loki slipped into the seat with such fluid motions. Tony kept his eyes down.

"To the manor." He commanded. The driver started the car and they pulled out into the dark and deserted streets.

* * *

Tony didn't know when he had fallen asleep. He didn't think he could sleep anymore seeing how he was out of it for two days to his knowledge. He cracked his eye open as they drove through a large iron gate. He sat up and looked out the window as they drove under a tunnel of trees, their limbs tangled in a forever embrace blocking out the sky. The tunnel seemed to go forever until they finally emerged and pulled up in front of a grand entryway of a elegant manor. The door was painted a deep shade of forest green with a glass archway. Tony had to admit that he was impressed by his owners home. Loki's door was opened and he stepped out of the limo. Tony watched as he walked around the back of the limo to his door. The door was opened and he got out.

"Welcome to your new home Stark." Loki stated as he pointed towards the door. "Move along." Tony nodded and headed for the door. It was freezing and all he was wearing was a thin robe and a collar. Before he could even touch the handle, the door was opened from the inside.

"Good evening sir. I trust your trip was well?" The butler asked as Loki walked into the foyer first, pulling Stark in by his arm.

"Yes Daniel. It was." Loki let Daniel take his jacket, scarf, and walking stick. "Show Stark to his room and explain to him my rules that he is to follow while he is here."

"Yes sir. Right this way Mr. Stark." Daniel stated as he headed towards the stairs. Tony followed close behind the butler. Daniel lead him down a long hall of doors and stopped in front of a door near a window that overlooked a beautiful garden labyrinth. The butler opened the door with a key. "This will be your chambers sir. If you need anything there is a string. Pull it and I will attend to you if Mr. Laufeyson says it is okay. I can only provide what Mr. Laufeyson says I can give you. Now, there are some rules that I highly suggest you follow. If you follow them, then your stay here maybe a long a enjoyable one, but if you defy Mr. Laufeyson, then you are sure not to last long here." Tony nodded in understanding.

"Will I be getting better clothing than this thin robe?" Tony asked as politely as he could manage.

"I will ask Mr. Laufeyson. Now for the rules. Rule number one: You are not to leave this room without permission from Mr. Laufeyson. Rule number two: You will abide by every order Mr. Laufeyson gives you without hesitation or question. Lastly, rule number three: You will by no means try to make contact with anyone, do not even ask. Do you understand everything I have said?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall leave you to yourself. Sleep well Mr. Stark. You're going to need all the rest you can get." And with that the door was closed and locked as Daniel left the room. Tony found a light switch and flicked it on. He looked around the room and was surprised to see a large comfy looking bed, a couple of chairs, a table, a desk, a T.V., a closet, and a bathroom. He decided that a much needed shower was required. He walked into the bathroom and found that it was quite large and luxurious. It had a large garden tub, big enough to accommodate two or three people, and a large shower that stood along the opposite wall. It had clear glass walls and looked big enough for about three people as well. The most interesting thing about the shower was the large, thick silver rings along the wall. _Maybe they are for wash clothes are something. _Tony thought as he walked over to the cabinet to look for some towels.

Once he finally found some, he placed them on the counter and turned on the water. He took off the robe he was wearing and hung it on the back of the bathroom door. He then went to remove the collar, but found that the buckle was not there. _Odd..I could have sworn that he buckled the collar?_ Tony let the thought leave his mind as he came to the conclusion that it couldn't be removed. He stepped into the hot stream of water and let it relax the tension from his sore muscles. He used the shampoo and conditioner provided to wash his mess of brown hair. He then grabbed a wash cloth and put some shower gel on it, lathered it up, and proceeded to wash his body. After he was sure that every inch of him was clean, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel and dried off his body. Then he rubbed the towel through his hair to get as much water out of it as he could. He stepped out of the shower and found a plastic basket where he disposed of the towel. He relieved himself before putting the robe back on and headed back into the bedroom.

He yawned and walked over to the bed, flicking on a lamp before heading back over to shut of the overhead light. He shuffled back over to the bed, shedding the robe, laying it over a chair, and pulled the covers back, crawling in between the sheets. The sheets felt like Egyptian cotton. He pulled the covers up over him and loved the soft and cool feel of the sheets against his heated skin. He turned the lamp off and pulled the covers up to his ears before trying to drift into sleep, not noticing that someone had entered the room.

"Comfortable Stark?" Loki asked from across the room. Tony flinched and turn on the lamp again, looking directly at his new owner, forgetting he wasn't supposed to be looking him in the eye. Loki narrowed his eyes at him and strode forward, his long legs making him approach the bed within a few steps. "Did I give you permission to look me in the eye slave!?" Loki spat as he back handed Tony hard enough so that Tony knew his lip was bleeding.

"No sir you didn't. You startle me is all. Please forgive my ignorance." The words tasting like poison on his tongue. God how Tony hated having to talk like this. He'd much rather retort with a smart ass reply. He bowed his head.

"I will accept your apology, but know that my patience has very little tolerance for insubordination. Do I make myself clear?" Loki questioned, his voice stern.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Loki smiled and something about it made Tony very nervous. That's when Tony noticed that Loki was dressed down. He wore a pair of black silk pajama pants and a form fitting green cotton v-neck t-shirt. It showed Loki's muscles and gave way to pale, unmarred flesh. His throat was long and inviting. Tony knew what he was bought for, but he was foolish to think that his new owner would give him any time to adjust to his new living arrangements before bedding him. Stark was of course not going to make it easy for his new owner to do so. He refused to give up what dignity he had left that easily. If it were a woman that had purchased him then he would have no problem, but this was a man. A being in which he was unskilled with and had no plans to bed at all.

Tony shivered slightly as Loki sat on the bed, grabbing his chin in a tight grip again. He leaned forward and ghosted his lips against Stark's, making the man tense below him. Loki grinned and finally kissed him with a bruising force. Tony gripped the sheets tightly, fighting the urge to punch Loki in the face. Ever fiber in Tony's body screamed out in defiance. Finally he found strength in his arms again and pushed at Loki's chest with all his might.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! I'm not into men!" Tony spat. Loki's expression hardened as he stood and back handed Tony again.

"How dare you raise you voice to me slave! You were sold to me for sex. You are to do as you're told! You no longer have any say in who you bed! You belong to me!" Loki hissed as he struck Tony again. This time he was hit with some sort of stick. Tony looked at it and noticed that it was a riding crop. _When in the hell did he get that?_ Tony thought as another blow to his face from the crop stung his cheek. "You will obey me or you will suffer consequences." Loki stated sternly.

"I don't take kindly to orders, sir. This is going to be a long night for the both of us. I'm very stubborn and I don't plan on being taken against my will." Tony said as he stood in all his glory before Loki. Loki visibly shook with anger as he struck Tony again. The crop cutting Stark's cheek, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Loki watched the blood slide down his slave's cheek. He grinned as he gripped Stark's chin, leaning down to lick the blood off his cheek. Tony grimaced at that. "You are a sick and twisted fuck aren't you?" Another strike from the riding crop, leaving another streak of blood to drip down Tony's face.

"It looks like I am going to have to teach you how to obey your master and how not to talk back to me." Loki grabbed Tony's wrist in a painful grip as he pushed him back against the wall. With a wave of his hand a few rings appeared on the wall with leather straps. He pinned Tony's wrist above his head and secured it with one of the leather straps and proceeded to do the same with Tony's other wrist.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tony yelled as he pulled at his bonds.

"Teaching you a lesson." Loki retorted as he clipped a leather strap to Tony's collar. Tony's face flushed with fury. He pulled at the straps holding his arms in place and winced when he realized that the more he struggled, the tighter the straps got. Tony looked up to study the straps and the appeared to be just normal leather straps, but why were they tightening around him when he struggled? "They are imbued with magic Stark. The more you struggle the tighter they will get, so I suggest you stop pulling against them, unless of course if you want to lose the use of your hands." Loki whispered against the inventor's ear before he took the lobe in between his teeth, worrying it. Tony sighed at the feeling before Loki bit down on his ear hard.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Tony cursed. Loki only chuckled at Stark's reaction. He watched as blood trickled down Tony's neck. "You...you use magic?"

"Yes. I am a god after all." Loki smiled darkly. Tony's eyes widened at the man's words. "So, are you going to be a good little genius and behave yourself? Or am I going to have to do more damage to you beautiful body?" Loki questioned as he trailed a finger down Tony's neck to swirl around the edge of the arc reactor. Tony felt his body react and cursed himself for enjoying the touch. He sighed inwardly and figured that there was no other option then to give this guy what he wanted. It was the last thing he wanted, but he also wished for the rest of his body to stay intact.

"Fine. You win. I'll behave." Tony spoke through gritted teeth He hated having to submit to this guy, but he had no choice. It was submit or possibly lose his life due to blood loss.

"Now that's a good boy. But just to be safe I'm going to keep you tethered for now. Don't want you trying to run." Loki gave a sinister grin.

"Can you at least have me tethered to the bed. My body has never been with a man and I would prefer my first time to be a little comfortable. Please give me that." Stark pleaded and watched Loki intently. Loki seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding. He released Tony's wrists and unhooked the leather strap attached to Stark's collar from the ring on the wall, leaving him on a leash. Loki then waved his hand and made the rings disappear from the wall. He then pulled Tony over to the bed and pushed him to lay down on it. Stark did so without fighting. He lay in the middle of the bed and looked at Loki. He nodded his approval and crawled on top of Stark, straddling his hips and tied the leash to the headboard. "May I keep the use of my arms?" Tony questioned.

"As long as you behave you can." Loki smirked and leaned down, capturing Tony's lips in a quick kiss. "The more you behave, the better your stay here will be." Loki whispered against Stark's lips as he kissed him again more deeply. The god ran his tongue along Stark's bottom lip. Tony parted his lips and Loki plunged his tongue into the genius's mouth, tasting every inch of it that he could. Tony hesitantly touched Loki's arm, sliding it up to his shoulder. When Loki didn't push his hand away, Tony slid his hand down Loki's back and he curled his fingers around the hem of his shirt. Loki smirked and made no attempts to stop Stark. Tony pulled up the shirt and let his fingers feel along Loki's skin. It was surprisingly cool to the touch. The playboy was actually surprised by how much Loki was letting him touch him. Loki released Stark's lips so he could removes his shirt.

"May I?" Tony asked pointing to the god's chest. Loki smiled and nodded. Tony ran his hand along Loki's chest, mapping out every curve and dip of the god's muscles. It felt like Loki was purring under Tony's touch. He guessed that this might not be so bad. Tony let his fingers find their way down to the waistband of Loki's sleep pants. He looked back up to the god, looking for any sign that he could continue. Loki nodded and Tony let his hand slid underneath the clothing, to his astonishment, he found that Loki wore no underwear and it made Stark grin. He timidly wrap his fingers around his master's cock, stroking it to stiffness. Tony found it strange still, but just imagined it was his own. Loki let a low moan escapes his lips as he let Stark play with him.

"You're such a good boy, Tony." Loki whispered into Stark's ear as he leaned down to nip at the inventor's neck, finding his pulse and biting down hard onto it, marking him as his. Tony gasped softly and stroked a little harder and faster. Loki let another moan pass his lips as he thrust into Tony's hand. Tony smirked as he felt that he was in control now. That didn't last long though. Loki pulled Starks hand away from him and pinned it above his head. "Leave your hands above your head. Until I say otherwise." Tony nodded. Loki smiled and captured Tony's lips in a chaste kiss before he removed the rest of his clothing. He crawled back over top of Stark and placed three fingers to his lips. "Suck." He demanded. Tony took them into his mouth without question and sucked on them diligently. "Make sure you get them good a wet." Loki whispered against Tony's neck before he found his pulse and latched onto it, sucking and nipping, marking his flesh in claimant again. Tony moaned against the god's fingers as he ran his tongue over them.

When he decided that his fingers had been coated enough, he removed them from Tony's mouth with a wet pop and trailed them down the billionaire's chest, then he swirled them around a nipple, earning a small gasp from Tony. He trailed them further down over his stomach, along the crevice of the 'v' where his hip and pelvis met. Tony shivered and squirmed slightly at the feeling. Loki's finger continued to travel along the playboy's inner thigh until they came to rest right beside his entrance. Tony locked eyes with Loki and stared at him with a slight twinge of fear and anticipation. Loki smiled back up at Stark and pressed his index finger to his entrance, massaging the tight ring of muscles to get him used to the feeling of something being there. Then he pressed the tip of his finger in to the first knuckle. Tony squirmed slightly at the strange intrusion and closed his eyes as Loki began moving his finger around a little before sliding it in further to the second knuckle. He curled the finger and twisted it inside Tony. The god pulled his index finger out most of the way before sliding it along with his middle finger into Tony. This pulled a gasp from the inventor as he gripped at the headboard tight enough for his knuckles to turn white.

"Shh, my pet. Relax. It will hurt less." Loki soothed before he leaned down to kiss the tip of Tony's throbbing manhood. His tongue darted out to taste the bit of precum that formed at the slit. Tony moaned deeply as Loki swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Loki's actions helped Tony relax enough that a third finger could be added and that's when the inventor noticed that the god's fingers were more slick then before. He guessed that he used magic to make them more slick to make it less painful on him, though he did find it weird that his new owner was being so gentle to him. From what he knew on sex slavery was that most owners just had their way with the slaves and were done for a day or so, but Loki was actually taking his time preparing him, soothing him, making sure he wasn't in too much pain and this really pulled at Tony's mind. The billionaire's thoughts were snapped back to reality again when Loki found his sweet spot deep within him, making Tony see white.

"There, master." Tony moaned again as Loki stroked that spot within him again and again, memorizing exactly where it was. The inventor almost whimpered as the god removed his fingers from within him. Tony watched as Loki's hand glowed with a soft green light and he ran his hand along his length.

"I'm going to enter you now. It will hurt, that I cannot help." Loki positioned himself at Tony's entrance and leaned his torso over the inventor's. Their chests touched as he whispered in Stark's ear. "Wrap your arms around me." Tony did as he was told and he felt Loki begin to enter him. It wasn't too bad yet. Loki got the head in and with no signs of pain from Tony, he pushed in further. That's when the playboy dug his nails into the god's shoulders as he cried out in pain. His hole beginning to stretch more. Loki hissed from the nails in his shoulders, but continued to push into the inventor. Tony let out quick shaky breaths as Loki continued to push into him, trying desperately to stay relaxed.

"Just push it in all the way." Tony hissed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just do it."

"As you wish." Loki purred as he thrust in all the way. Tony bit down on Loki's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, the coppery liquid flowing into his mouth as he tried desperately to muffle his cries of pain. "You asked me t-"

"I know!" Tony shouted as he kept his grip tight on the god. The billionaire took in some deep breaths as his body started adjusting to the size of his owner. Loki closed his eyes as he enjoyed the tightness and heat of Tony's body clenching around him, the feeling almost too much for him to keep his control. He just wanted to pound Tony into the mattress, but he also didn't want to break his new toy, not yet. Tony moved his hips a little, hissing slightly, "Go ahead and move. Do it slowly...please..." he said as he loosened his grip on Loki's back and shoulders.

Loki nodded and began rocking his hips, only pulling out a little before going back in. Tony's eyes were shut tightly at the slightly stinging pain from the movement. His breathing was raspy as he dug his nails into Loki again, trying to distract himself from the pain. As if understanding, Loki pushed Tony away from him enough so that he could lock lips with the inventor. He dove his tongue into Tony's mouth, letting him fight for dominance. The playboy's eyes relaxed and the grip on Loki's shoulders slackened. The legs that were tense against Loki's hips were now relaxed and wrapping around the god's waist, pulling him in more. Loki took this as a sign that he could be a little rougher now, pulling out almost all the way before driving back into the man below him hard. Tony groaned into the kiss, reaching his hand up to grip in Loki's silk like hair. Loki glared at him, but decided to let him do what he wanted.

"H-Harder...please...master..." Tony panted slightly and Loki complied thrusting into him at a unforgiving pace. Tony groaned in pleasure and dug his nails into Loki's shoulder and scalp. Loki groaned at the slight stinging from Tony's nails digging into his skin again and drove into him harder and faster. Tony moaned loudly when Loki decided to wrap those long slender fingers around his neglected cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. "I'm not...going to...last much longer...master." Tony panted against Loki's neck.

"Come then." Loki demanded and Tony obeyed, releasing his seed against their chests and Loki's hand. His body clenching down around Loki's cock brought him to the edge as well and he thrust into him hard and deep, spilling his seed deep within Tony's body. He rode out his orgasm and collapsed on top of the billionaire's body. They panted heavily as they came down from their high. When he regained his strength, Loki leaned up and unhooked the leash from Tony and it disappeared. He slowly pulled out of Tony's limp body and stood, dressing himself before covering the billionaire with the blanket. "Sleep well my pet." Loki whispered into the already sleeping playboy's ear.

*The End*

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed! I'm thinking of making more chapters to this and if I get enough love and comments then I shall be more than happy to write more. Haters will be ignored. Until next time! -poofs in a cloud of green smoke-


	2. Pain

Well due to much love from my followers, I have come to the decision to do my best at making this a longer story. I think I shall keep it in the complete category though. Well I hope you enjoy the following chapter and or chapters. ^^

* * *

Chapter 2 "Pain"

The early morning rays from the sun woke Tony from his dreamless sleep. He sat up and grimaced from the pain that shot up his spine. He touched his lower back and sighed. _Bastard._ He thought as he slowly stood up and stretched, his back muscles complaining at every move he made. He cursed under his breath as he stumbled to the bathroom. A much need shower was required yet again. He turned on the water and grabbed a towel and washcloth. He sat the towel down on the counter and stepped into the shower carefully. His body was sore and his mind felt numb as strings of what happened last night came back to him. He was sold into sex slavery, bought by a man named Loki Laufeyson, and was humiliated and bedded by the same man that purchased him. What pissed Tony off more was his lack of fight against the man. He wasn't into men and still he let a man take what dignity he had left.

Tony's fist connected with the shower wall and it sent a dull shock of pain through his arm as he cursed himself again._ Why didn't I put up more of a fight? _He thought as he slowly sank to the floor. The hot water dulling the throbbing pain in Tony's muscles. His fists clenched as he struck the wall again. Silent tears fell from his eyes and were hidden among the water that cascaded down his face. He stayed like this for awhile until a soft knock on the bathroom door startled him.

"Mr. Stark? Are you alright?" Came the voice of Loki's butler.

"I'm fine Daniel. What do you want?" Tony asked as he tried to gather himself.

"I brought you some clothes."

"Thank you. Leave them on the sink and get out." Tony stated more angrily then he meant.

"Yes sir. Also...Master Laufeyson wishes to see you in the garden labyrinth in an hour."

"Tell him I respectfully decline his request." Tony hissed as he stood again.

"I would highly advise that you not disobey the master."

"Thank you not leave."

"So be it, but don't say I didn't warn you." And with that, Daniel left. Tony sighed and leaned his back against the shower wall, letting the hot water run over him. It was soothing and relaxing as his mind finally stopped hurting and his back stopped complaining at his every move. He grabbed the washcloth and poured some of the shower gel on it, lathering it up before washing his body. He tried to get the feeling of Loki's touch off of his skin, but no matter how hard he scrubbed the feeling wouldn't disappear. He finally gave up and rinsed off, turned off the water, and threw the washcloth into the hamper. He dried off and put on the clothing provided. It was a pair of black boxers and jeans and a black AC/DC shirt. Tony smirked. _So he seems to know more about me than I thought._ The smirk faded from his face as he left the bathroom only to find Loki standing by the window.

"I thought Daniel made it clear to you that you were to follow my orders." Loki said with a calm tone.

"And I thought I made it clear to you that I do not take kindly to orders." Tony said as he walked over to Loki, keeping his distance. Before he knew what was happening, a pair of hands gripped Tony's wrist in a painful grip and trapped them behind his back and forced the genius to his knees. He tilted his head upward and his eyes widened as deep green eyes looked back down at him. "H-How?" Tony questioned as he looked back toward to window.

"I can make copies of myself Stark. I can make as many as I please." A wide grin spread across Loki's face as he strode toward them. Another copy of Loki appeared in front of Tony with a pair of handcuffs. He walked around Stark and cuffed his hands together. The copy that was holding Tony's wrists let them go and placed his hands on the inventor's shoulders to keep him kneeling before the real Loki. Tony looked up at the real Loki, he was surprisingly dressed down in jeans, a button down long sleeve shirt, he was bare footed, and his hair was slicked back as usual_._ Loki gripped Tony's chin in his hand and stared into his eyes. "When is it going to sink into your thick skull that you belong to me? Am I going to have to beat it into you?" Loki questioned as he released Tony's chin long enough to back hand him hard before gripping his chin again. Tony tasted copper in his mouth and knew he was bleeding.

"I don't know if it will ever sink into me. I not one to follow orders. Never have and I don't plan to start." Tony stated as he stared up at Loki. The god frowned and released his chin before back handing him again.

"You'd do well to learn to follow orders Stark! I do not take kindly to insubordination!" Loki yelled as he struck Tony again, this time using the riding crop from last night. Tony clenched his eyes shut at the sting across his face. He knew that eventually his face would scar from the gashes to his face from the crop.

"You keep that up and you are going to destroy my handsome face." Tony smirked as Loki stopped mid swing.

"Fine then. How about I use something else then." Loki smirked and the crop glowed with a eerie green light as it shifted and grew into a long leather whip. Loki snapped it in the air and the glow faded. Tony's eyes widened as he looked at the whip in horror. Loki nodded to his clones and they pulled Stark to his feet and walked him over to a pole that appeared out of thin air. It had a silver hook at the top of it. One of his wrist were released long enough for his arms to be handcuffed in front of him and the chain of the handcuffs to be slipped over the hook with his arms above his head. Tony's face fell as he knew what was about to happen. The clones ripped his shirt from his body, leaving he torso bare. Loki cracked the whip again as he smiled. "This is going to be fun." Loki smirked.

"Please don't." Tony begged.

"It's too late for that now Stark. You will be punished for your lack of respect towards your master and if this is what it takes to get through to you, then so be it." Loki stated as he drew back the whip. Tony felt the sting before the whip made contact with his skin. He clenched his fists and locked his jaw. He wasn't about to give Loki the satisfaction of hearing him scream in agony. "You think your tough don't you? Let's just see you much you can take." Loki grinned and another crack of the whip could be heard. Over and over and over the whip slashed at Tony's skin. Silent tears fell from his eyes, but he refused to scream. He could feel his hands going numb from clenching them into fists so tightly. His jaw hurt from being locked in place. The searing pain seeped into his muscles as the whip started tearing his flesh. Even with the stings from the whip he could feel the blood running down his back. "How much more do you think you can take Stark? I am going to break you. One way or another." Loki chuckled darkly as the whip came down again.

Tony screamed out this time, not being able to contain it any longer. His back, jaw, and arms burned with agony as he went limp. The clones supported his weight to prevent Tony from dislocating his shoulders.

"Ah. Now we are getting somewhere." Loki smirked. "Have you had enough? Are you ready to start listening to me yet?" Loki questioned. Tony just cried silently. His body couldn't take much more of this.

"You...win...master..." Tony panted in a whisper. His throat was sore from the hellish scream that escaped him. Loki gave another menacing chuckle before nodding to his clones. They lifted Tony up so they could pull the chain off the hook and then sat him in a kneeling position. They kept a grip on his arms to keep him from falling forward from the pain. The real Loki gripped his chin again and forced him to look him in the eye.

"Don't you ever..disobey me..again. Am I understood? Or do I need to have my clones put you back on the pole?" Tony visibly flinched at Loki's words.

"I...understand...m-master..." Tony was on the edges of blacking out.

"Good." Loki said before he kissed Tony's lips. The billionaire moaned into the kiss before Loki broke away. "I'll be seeing you again tonight. Daniel will bring you food later." Loki nodded to his clones and they picked Tony up and drug him to the bed. They laid him on his stomach after removing the handcuffs and then vanished. Tony blacked out before he could see or hear anything else.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I will be writing another. Don't worry. I'm sorry I had Tony beaten but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Tony's very stubborn after all. Anyway be looking forward to some interesting smut in the next chapter. Please leave me comments! Haters will be ignored. Until the next chapter!


	3. Ice Fire

So here is the next chapter that I promised. I hope you enjoy it. ^^

* * *

Chapter 3 "Ice Fire"

Tony screamed out in agony as he was woken by something cold against his wounds. Hands were holding down his arms and legs and the cold stinging feeling dapped at his back. He bit down hard on the pillow to muffles his cries as tears fell freely.

"Shh..it's okay Tony. I'm just cleaning and dressing your wounds." A soft voice spoke to him as the stinging finally began to dull away. Tony turned his head so he could look at the person that was speaking to him. It was a young girl about the age of sixteen by the looks of her. Her hair was as black as night, her eyes and beautiful purple color, her body is lean and well proportioned, and her skin was pale. "Some of these are going to scar I'm afraid." She said softly.

"What's your name?" Tony said with a painful scratching in his throat.

"Michelle." She said softly as she begins wrapping gauze around his chest. Tony hissed again as he was allowed to sit up so the dressing could be put on easier. "I have to say, you are the bravest man I know. You stood up to Loki and took his punishments. I envy your strength." She smiled and let her fingers run over his chest longer than needed.

"Well...I've been broken...I don't plan on fighting it anymore...It's pointless." Tony said softly and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"It'll be alright. He will treat you better. He tells me everything. He actually likes you more than you know. It killed him to beat you like that." Michelle stood and went to leave. "I know it's hard, but maybe you could learn to love him. He is a broken soul that knows not what love is. He loves the fact that you defy him, but he also hates it. I have to go now. I'll check your wounds again tomorrow." And with that she left along with the people that held him down.

Tony chuckled to himself and thought about what she said. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try and like him. I mean what choice do I really have? _He looked at his clock and it read 11:45pm. He had been out of it all day. Tony stood and went into the bathroom, relieved himself and cleaned himself up in the sink before heading back out into the bedroom only to find Loki standing at his window once again.

"Good evening...master." Tony said softly. Loki smiled and turned to look at his pet.

"Good evening. Have you finally decided to obey your master?" The god asked as he walked over to Tony.

"Yes...and I was kind of hoping...that you might be willing to let me...make love to you?" Tony kneeled on the floor. "I want to see if I can bring myself to love the feel of another man. If you'll let me. I may not be able to go through with it right away...but I will try." Loki looked at him and thought about what was being asked. He usually would never give a request like this thought, but something about this man made his icy heart burn with a fiery passion he had never known.

"I suppose it could not hurt to give you this chance. After all, you are asking for me to come to bed with you instead of me demanding that you sleep with me." Loki walked over to Tony and pulled him to his feet so he could whisper in his ear. "Seduce your master." He said softly. A very faint blush came across Tony's face as he leaned up to kiss Loki, his tongue running along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The god parted his lips and let Tony dominate his mouth. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and pulled him closer as he broke the kiss to nip at Loki's neck. "You're doing so well Stark." Loki stated softly.

"I try." Responded Tony as he pulled up the hem of Loki's shirt until he pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor. Tony leaned up and captured Loki's lips in a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and walked them over to the bed. Loki turned them and let himself lean back onto the bed, pulling himself up to lay in the center of the bed. Tony crawled over top of him, slightly nervous. He stopped at Loki's waist and began undoing his pants, looking up into the god's eyes. He nodded his approval and the inventor continued removing the remainder of Loki's clothing. The billionaire removed the remainder of his clothing, hissing from the pain in his back as he did so. Loki leaned up and pulled Tony forward gently.

"Allow me." He said as he turned Tony slightly and kissed the wounds on his back. A cooling sensation seeped into his muscles and he moaned at the relief from the pain.

"Thank you...master..." Tony sighs. Loki smiles and closes his eyes as he lays his head upon Tony's shoulder. "M-Master?"

"Thank you. I only ever wanted someone to give me a chance to love them. Everyone I have picked before you could never make me as happy as you are making me now. You are at least trying to change for me and I cannot thank you enough. Can you ever forgive me?" Loki asked as he ran his fingers gently over the lacerations on the inventor's back. Tony stared at the wall in disbelief of Loki's words and actions.

"I-I may not be able to love you the same way right away, for I am still adjusting to this whole being with a man thing, but I can forgive you. Now lay back master, and let me show you my forgiveness." Loki nodded and smiled as he laid back against the pillows and looked up at the inventor. Tony sat on his knees in between Loki's leg. He took a deep breath and leaned over the god's waist. He took Loki's cock in his hand and stroked him gently. Loki moaned softly at the contact. Tony's hands were warm compared to Loki's cold skin. The inventor tightened his grip slightly to add more friction and heat, making Loki moan a little louder. After he got Loki to full hardness, Tony leans down more and licks at the tip, tasting the precum that was released. It wasn't so bad he thought as he took the tip into his mouth and sucked softly.

Loki laced his fingers into Tony's hair and made him take more of his cock into his mouth. The playboy sucked down as much as he could before he started bobbing his head and sucking harder. He would swallow around Loki to take as much in as possible before sucking in his cheeks as he came back up. Loki groaned and tilted his head back into the pillows. The playboy smirked and pulled off of the god with a wet pop. Loki looked up at him with a glare, but then noticed the look of debate on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" The god asked as he leant up and placed his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"I...you...um..."

"Who's topping?" Tony tensed as Loki took the words out of his mouth. He gave a small nod.

"I didn't want to assume that I had that privilege."

"That was a wise analogy. Unless I say otherwise, I will always be on the giving end." Loki stated before capturing Tony's lips in a kiss. Tony kissed back, fighting for dominance even though it was clear he would never be the dominate. Loki laid them back with Tony on top of him and broke the kiss. "Straddle me." He says against Tony's lips. Tony does as he is told. He can feel Loki's length against his crease of his and he shivered. He had a hard time believing that Loki had fit it all in him. He placed his hands against the god's chest, rubbing his nipples gently with his thumbs, pulling another moan from Loki's lips. The inventor leans down and takes one of the nubs into his mouth. He lick, sucks, and worries the nub with his teeth and tries to mimic the actions with his fingers on the other nub, causing the god to arch into his touch.

Loki takes three of his fingers into his mouth and begins sucking on them, coating them sufficiently in his saliva. Once satisfied that they were wet enough, Loki reached down to Tony's entrance, massaging the tight ring of muscles.

"Ah master..." Tony moans as Loki slips a finger inside. Loki smirks as the inventor rocks his hardening cock against the god's thigh. Tony's cheeks flush slightly. He couldn't believe that his body was reacting to another man so easily. He decided that maybe being with a man wasn't going to be that bad after all. If he was going to be this man's sex slave, then he might as well enjoy every minute of it. It wasn't like Loki was difficult to look at or anything. In fact he was drop dead gorgeous. Even Tony could not deny that fact and he thought to himself, that maybe, just maybe, he could learn to love this man. Sure it may take him sometime to get over the beatings and the having to give over control to him, but it was better than being beaten to death. Loki broke Tony from his thoughts by slipping another finger into him. Tony groaned and rock his hips back against Loki's fingers. "M-More...master...not fingers...I want your cock inside me..." Tony moaned. God he sounded like a whore, but at the moment, Tony could really care less. Now that he had time to think about his situation, he had a god wanting his body. How often does one get that kind of ego boost?

"As you wish my pet." Loki says with a possessive tone as he removed his fingers, pulling a whimper from the inventor's lips. Loki uses his magic to lube up his cock before positioning it at Tony's entrance. "Guide it in yourself if you want it." Loki demanded. Tony nodded and did as he was told. He takes Loki's length in hand and guides it into him slowly, moaning as he feels himself stretch around the god's girth. It wasn't as painful this time as it was last time, but it still hurt nonetheless. With the hand still upon Loki's chest, he dug his nails into the smooth alabaster skin. He was sure there would be crescent shaped marks left behind. Once he was finally seated on Loki's hips, his cock deep within him, Tony leaned forward slightly, panting as he tried to get his body to relax and get accustomed to the god's size. Good thing Loki could be a patient god or this could be a lot more interesting, Tony thought as he started moving his hips little by little. Loki placed his hands on the playboy's hips, but did nothing to change Tony's pace. He wanted this to be pleasurable for the both of them. He didn't want to rush Tony. He knew this was difficult for him to go from only having sex with women and staying in that mind frame to going to attempting to be with a man and finding pleasure in it and being happy with this lifestyle. So for now at least, Loki could be patient for him.

"Master...I can't...you have to...move me..." Tony pants softly. His knees were shaking almost violently, his lower back was throbbing with pain, plus the pain from the lacerations had made Tony's body very weak. Loki nodded and flipped them, making Tony hiss when his wounds made contact with the sheets.

"Are you okay?"

"Just regretting the fact that I pissed you off earlier." Tony grumbled. Loki smirked and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in hard, hitting Tony's prostate just right, making the inventor forget about the pain in his back to cry out in pleasure.

"And how about now?" Loki asks sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up and fuck me through this mattress already." Tony demanded and Loki smirked at how demanding his slave was being, he'd have to teach this pet his place at some point. He thrust in and out of Tony with an unforgiving pace. The billionaire wrapped his arms around Loki's neck, digging his nails deep into the god's shoulders. He locked his ankles around Loki, making him go deeper. "God! Loki!" Tony cried out as said god hit his spot over and over. The god gave a cat-like grin before leaning down and biting the bit of skin that connected Tony's neck and shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Tony groaned and arched up into the god which only spurned him on more. Tony could feel that he was already getting close to release but he fought back the feeling as best her could knowing Loki would be displeased if he came first or without his permission and he did not want to get punished again. Said god leaned back up into Tony's view, his lips covered in the inventor's blood. He smiled down at the inventor and licked his lips in almost a feral manor.

"Your blood has a funny taste Mr. Stark. Could it be that the thing that is keeping you alive is also killing you?" Loki asked while giving a particularly hard thrust to Tony's spot. The inventor cried out in pleasure and nodded slightly.

"So I have assumed to be happening." Tony said softly. "Please master...I am so close..." The playboy pleaded.

"Tell me what you want me to do then?" Loki smirked. Tony looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Please...make me come...make me come hard..." Tony begged. He hated that he was forced to become like this, but he was really starting to get to the point of not caring.

"As you wish." Loki all but purred as he began a hard and fast pace, ramming deep into his billionaire.

"Ahhh! Loki! Please!"

"Go ahead...you can come." Loki panted as he continued his relentless thrusts. Tony cried out as he came hard between their bodies, shooting hot ribbons of his seed all over his masters stomach and chest. Loki smiled as he watched Tony slowly come down from his high as he too finally came deep within his inventor. The god dug his nails into Tony's shoulders as he did so, nearly drawing blood. Loki pulled out of Tony slowly and laid beside him, coming down from his high. Once said god regained his composure, he moved to get up until his wrist was grabbed.

"Please...stay..." Tony panted softly. Loki turned to him and smiled.

"I guess I could stay this time." And with that, Loki grabbed the comforter and pulled it up over them as he laid back down beside his pet.

"May I cuddle to you?" Tony asked. Loki looked at him with deep curiosity before nodding. Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around his master before dosing off into a deep sleep. Loki sighed in with slight happiness before wondering about why Tony all of a sudden was being so compliant and loving, but that would have to wait for another night when he was being pulled into sleep himself.

* * *

I am so sorry it took me so long to update! -begs for forgiveness- College has kept me on my toes with essays, projects, and math homework. Classes are almost finished and I should be completely done with them by the end of next week. If you have any suggestions for future chapters or about Loki digging into Tony's head about his constant changes of heart please feel free to drop them in my inbox or comments. ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you all in the next chapter.


	4. Hypnotic

Hi everyone! I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Been busy finishing my Loki costume and getting ready for Animazement then dealing with getting readjusted from the con. My friend askfemitalyfeli on tumblr helped me come up with some ideas for this chapter along from a few of my newest followers here. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 "Hypnotic"

Tony awoke alone in his bed. He figured as much but for some reason he was feeling hurt by the fact that he was once again alone. Tony got up and put his clothes from yesterday back on and then looked out the window. He could see the garden labyrinth and a beautiful water fountain in the center. His curiosity getting the better of him made Tony move to his bedroom door to see if by some slim chance it was unlocked. When he turned the handle he was surprised to find it open. He looked down the hall to make sure it was clear before he sauntered off to the garden. Tony made it outside safely and unseen by anyone and froze when he saw the gardener.

"Oh! You must be Master Laufeyson's new ward. The name's Barton. Clint Barton." The man said as he extended his hand towards then inventor.

"Uh..Stark. Tony Stark." Tony said taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"So what brings you out to the gardens?" Barton asked.

"I was admiring it's beauty from my bedroom and wanted to see it up close." Tony half shrugged and kind of looked a little ashamed. Barton chuckled slightly.

"Well feel free to look around. I like it when my work is appreciated." Barton says with a soft smile as he goes back to his gardening. Tony just took it as a goodbye and entered the labyrinth. The walls were a lot higher than he thought, not even Loki would be able to jump high enough to see over the wall. The inventor continued walking along through the labyrinth, coming to dead ends every now and then before he finally heard the sound of running water. He concentrated on the sound and followed the paths that made the sound louder until he finally found his way to the center of the labyrinth. The fountain was as beautiful as he pictured it. It was made of marble and had angel and demon figurines surrounding the base of the middle tier. The angels and demons confused Tony though. They were not at war with one another, but at peace with one another. Laughing and playing musical instruments together and at the top of the fountain an angel and demon embraced one another in a lovers embrace.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" A voice said from behind Tony as he all but jumped out of his skin.

"JESUS MAKE SOME NOISE BEFORE YOU SNEAK UP ON ME!" Tony screamed at his master.

"Forgive me." Loki chuckled. "I see you still like to disobey my orders of staying in your room unless escorted by me or one of my other employees."

"I'm sorry. It was just so beautiful I had to see it up close and my door was unlocked and..."

"It is alright. I will let it slide this time since you did not try to run away. Come and sit with me." Loki said and gestured towards a small gazebo against one of the labyrinth walls. Tony followed behind him and sat across from him. "So...I am most curious about something Tony. Will you answer a few questions for me?" Tony looked up at him with confusion. _He is actually asking me if I will do something? There's a shock. _

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well...about last night. You all of a sudden got all lovey, don't get me wrong I was happy about it, but I am curious as to know why the sudden slight change of heart?" Loki asked as he magicked up a bottle of scotch and a couple of glasses for them. Tony just eyed Loki for a moment trying to come up with a good answer because he had not even figured out why he all of a sudden wanted to be closer to Loki.

"I...I honestly do not know myself. I just didn't want to be left alone...again...after Pepper left me...I couldn't handle being in another relationship for fear of being hurt again."

"So you actually consider us as having a relationship now?"

"Well not that you really have given me a choice in the matter master." Tony gave a teasing smirk. "I guess I have pretty much accepted the fact that I belong to you." The inventor watched as Loki's face fell a little. He looked almost hurt at the statement despite the honesty in the statement it's self.

"I guess in a way I can understand what you mean."

"Do you have something else you wish to ask me about?"

"Well I am curious about this Pepper woman but I will wait until you are comfortable to talk about it. What about that glowing circle in your chest. It's got quite a hypnotic glow to it. Tell me more about that." Tony eyed him cautiously for the arc reactor was always a touchy topic for him.

"That is kind of a touchy subject...but I guess I will tell you...what have I to lose. A couple of years ago I was in the middle east showing off one of the new weapons I made for the military. We were on our way back to base when our convoy was attacked. All the soldiers were killed in my vehicle. My friend Rhodey and a few lucky soldiers survived but when I ran for cover, one of my own missiles was fired at me and I was hit by shrapnel. The next thing I knew I woke up in a dimly lit cave with another man named Yinsen. I went to move and I had a car battery attached to my chest. I removed the bandages and I had this metal thing sticking out of my chest. Yinsen put it in my chest to keep the shrapnel from entering my heart. The people who kidnapped me wanted me to make them the missile I created for our military but instead I created a small arc reactor for my chest piece. It's what powers my Iron Man suit as well. That's how I escaped, but sadly lost Yinsen during my escape. Then sometime after I got back my supposed friend Obadiah nearly killed me for my arc reactor to create soldier suits for our military after I decided to stop making weapons. After a while the arc reactor nearly killed me. It was poisoning my body. Luckily my dad left me clues on how to create a new element which no longer poisons me. That's what this little device is. It is basically my heart. The sole reason I am still alive." Tony looked off towards the fountain, his eyes full of sadness. Loki sighed and reached over to Tony, placing his palm against the inventor's cheek.

"You have been through so much pain it seems my dear." Loki says softly. Tony can't fight the pain back anymore as he begins to quietly cry and leans into Loki's touch. The god moves beside of Tony and pulls him into an embrace, letting Tony lay his head on his shoulder. "Shh. I am here." Loki says softly as he pets the inventor's hair soothingly. Tony grips the back of Loki's shirt tightly, pulling the god closer to him as he weeps. They stay like that for a good while before Tony finally calms down and pulls away from the trickster before he leans back in a captures his master's lips in a deep passionate kiss. Loki looks at him slightly shocked at first but then kisses back with equal passion. Loki breaks the kiss to look upon his pets face. The inventor's lips where swollen and bruised from the kiss, his eyes half-lidded with lust and sadness, and his body seemed to tremble almost as if he were a fragile flower that would break if you handled it too roughly. "Come. Let's eat something and then maybe take a relaxing bath together. How does that sound?" Tony only nodded and watched as Loki stood and offered his hand to Tony. He took it and let his master help him stand. He continued to hold Loki's hand all the way back through the labyrinth and into the mansion where they were greeted by one of Loki's other employees that Tony had not yet met. The man was dressed in a chef's attire.

"Sir, Dinner will be served soon. We have prepared a nice chicken dinner, with stuffing, fried squash, yams, corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes with a savory chicken gravy." Said the gentleman. Tony's stomach decided then that it would make this dying whale noise from hell seeing how he had not really eaten anything since he got here. Loki and the gentleman looked at him and you could tell they were trying not to laugh.

"What? I'm starving." Tony said as his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

"Shall I get the table ready Mr. Laufeyson?"

"Yes Steve that will do." Loki said as he waved the man named Steve off. The guy looked like he could bench press a Buick if he wanted too. Makes you wonder why he was a chef.

"Come darling. Let's get you dressed for dinner. Can't have you wearing jeans and a t-shirt to dinner now can I?" Loki smirked.

"Uh...okay I guess and technically you could seeing how you're head bitch of this place if you pardon the expression." Tony said absentmindedly. Loki just sort of glared at him for a moment before pulling him back upstairs.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry for its shortness but the next chapter is sure to be a little longer. I will get that chap done as soon as possible. Cross my heart! Anyway if I get enough love back I will put smut in the next chap ^.~ promise! Anyway please send reviews! They fuel my creativeness!


	5. What's Wrong with Me?

Here's to another chapter! The power is out cause a 100 some year old tree fell 3 houses away from mine and killed the power lines, a transformer, and just barely missed this guy's house he just bought. I'm just glad no one was hurt and the guy wasn't home. Anymerwho I am working on this till the battery dies or the power comes back on. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Chapter 5 "What's Wrong with Me?"

Loki escorted Tony back to his room and had one of his maids, Natasha, bring his inventor something suitable to wear to dinner while said god went and changed as well. Natasha brought Tony a pair of dress pants, a pressed button down white shirt, a black bow tie, and a pair of nice black house shoes. (No sense in wearing dress shoes in your own home right?) The inventor thanked Natasha in a, dangerously flirty way, shouldn't have done that as Natasha all but broke his jaw and arm in the process of telling him never to do that again. Tony made a mental note to never try flirting with her again.

Tony changed and took a few moments to fix his hair and wash his face. He placed his hands on the sink and looked up at his reflection in the mirror. _What's gotten into you Tony? I am acting like a damn chick going out on her first fancy dinner date. I'm not into men...but why am I going out of my way to impress him and do things with him after what he did to me? _Tony lets out a frustrated sigh. _What is wrong with me? _He sighs again and splashes his face with water again before straightening up and heading downstairs. Tony finds his way to the dining room and sees Loki waiting for him. The god offers his arm and Tony takes it. _God I really do feel like a chick. _Tony thought as Loki escorted him to his seat. He pulled out the chair for his inventor and then sat down himself.

"You look dashing Tony." Loki said softly and smiled at his inventor.

"Uh...thank you." Tony said kind of sheepishly. He looked down at his empty placemat, deep in thought. _I don't understand why I am feeling like this. I shouldn't have these kind of feelings towards this guy. But he is so damn beautiful, powerful, and oddly comforting to be around, even after everything that he has done to me up to this point. He raped me, beat me, and humiliated me...and yet I...I think I love him..._

"Is something wrong?" The god asked, placing a hand on Tony's arm.

"Uh...what? Oh...it's nothing. I'm fine." Tony lied.

"Sir. I'm sorry to interrupt, but dinner is served." Steve said, getting his master's attention.

"Ah yes. Bring it in Rogers." Loki instructed. Steve nodded and clapped his hands together and two men brought in silver platters with silver covers over them. Tony watched as the two gentlemen placed the food on the table. One of them he recognized as Daniel.

"That will do Daniel. Phil." Steve said and the two men went back into the kitchen. Rogers walked over and lifted the covers off the food. "Enjoy your meal." He said as he too walked back to the kitchen.

Dinner was mostly eaten in silence as Tony barely ate anything and just continually poked at his food with his fork. Loki watched Tony with concern in his eyes. The god looked back down at his food and laid his fork down.

"Tony...what's wrong? I can tell there is something bothering you. You can talk to me." Loki said softly, placing his hand on the inventor's arm. Tony drop his fork and held is head in his hands.

"I...I don't know...I just...I don't understand what's wrong with me." Tony partially sobbed. Loki got up and wrapped his around Tony's neck from behind him.

"Talk to me Tony. What could possibly be wrong with you?" The god asked in a comforting tone. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I just...I don't understand how I can have these feelings towards someone like you after what you did to me. You raped me, beat me, and humiliated me...and yet...I think I love you..." Tony's breath hitched as he sobbed some more. Loki just stood behind him in shock and disbelief.

"Y-You...love me? Even though...I hurt you?" Loki could feel tears at the edges of his eyes now. "Come with me. Please." Tony looked at him, slightly shocked that once again Loki is asking him to follow him, not ordering him to follow. The playboy smiled slightly and nodded, taking Loki's hand and letting him lead him out of the dining room and up the stairs. Loki brought him to a door about halfway down the hall and looked at him curiously. "These are my quarters. Please come in, Tony." The inventor nodded and let himself be lead into his master's bedroom. The god walked them over to his bed and had Tony sit down. Then Loki did the unexpected and kneeled in front of Tony, placing his forehead to Tony's hands.

"Master?...Loki?..." The inventor asked questioningly.

"Tony...I am so sorry..." Tony looked down at him with wide eyes as he continued to listen what the god had to say. "I know I did some horrible things to you...and nothing I can say will justify those actions. The night I bought you...I was looking for a companion to share my home with. I was lonely and all my past purchases either escaped or had some illness that they later died from. None of them ever grew feelings for me. You were different though. I knew who you were. You were defiant and headstrong. I knew I might have to discipline you and I hated every minute of it. I just...despite everything I put you through and did to you...you still grew feelings for me...and I cannot begin to describe how happy that has made me. I know I don't deserve to ask you this, but do you think you could find it in you to ever forgive me?"

Loki asked as he looked up into Tony's eyes, tears streaking down his face. Tony just eyed him in awe. He didn't really know how to respond except to pull Loki up by the back of his neck and kiss him deeply and passionately. His tongue dove into Loki's mouth, sliding against his in a feverish dance of dominance, pain, sadness, and a newly found love for the other. For the need for each other. Tony pulled Loki up onto the bed and had him straddle his waist. He then let his hands trail down to the god's waist so he could pull his dress shirt free and slid his hand along Loki's bare skin. His skin was so surprisingly cool to the touch. Loki all but purred into the kiss as Tony dragged his nails gently across the trickster's back. Tony could feel that the god was getting hard against his stomach and he brought his hands around to the front of Loki's shirt and started undoing the buttons, sliding the shirt and bow tie off of Loki's body and letting them fall to the floor. The god then started returning the favor to Stark. Unbuttoning his shirt and removing it along with his bow tie and tossing them to the floor to be forgotten. Loki let his hands roam over Tony's chest, but when his fingers collided with the arc reactor, he froze and broke the kiss to look into Tony's eyes. Tony looked back at him with lust filled eyes and followed Loki's gaze when he looked down at the arc reactor. Before Tony could say anything, the god leaned down and began to kiss around the edge of the reactor, making Tony's breath hitch due to the skins sensitivity.

"L-Loki..." Tony breathed softly as he pulled the god back up into a deep kiss before flipping and maneuvering them to where the god was lying on his back in the center of the bed with Tony between his legs, tongue dancing with the god's, and his cock rubbing against the others. Loki moaned into the kiss and bucked up into his inventor. Tony got the hint and trailed kisses down Loki's chest, then his abdomen, until he reached the waistline of the god's pants. The inventor then looked up at Loki whom was staring down at him before Tony started undoing the trickster's belt and unbuttoning his pants. Then, using his teeth, Tony grabbed the zipper and pulled it down, nudging Loki's length with his nose to elicit a moan from his master. He smiled and painfully slow started pulling down the god's dress pants and tossed them to the floor. He then removed their slippers, his pants, and both of their underwear before crawling back between the god's legs. Tony bent over Loki's length and kissed the tip before letting the tip slip past his lips. Loki moaned softly as the heat surrounded him. The inventor smirked and took more of Loki's length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked more of Loki's cock, taking as much of him in as he can.

"T-Tony..." Loki moaned as he fought the urge to buck up into the inventor's mouth. He sucked a little harder and faster, trying to pull more moans and words from Loki. He grinned as best he could around Loki's girth before reaching his fingers up to his master mouth. Said god sucked them greedily, making sure that he got them good and wet. Tony pulled his fingers back when he felt they were good and wet, sliding them along Loki's torso as he did so until he finally reached his destination.

"Are you sure Master?" Tony asked nervously as he circled in his index finger around Loki's entrance.

"I'm...sure...just be gentle. No one has ever dared try...what you are asking." Loki panted slightly. Tony nodded and slipped his index finger in gently to the second knuckle. The god twitched a little from the feeling. Tony smirked and moved his finger around a little, pulling it in and out teasingly. The god moaned softly as the inventor's finger brushed his spot of nerves. "That...tingly..." The trickster half moaned, half panted.

"Here?" Tony asked as he brushed the spot again.

"Y-Yes..." Loki said as he squirmed a little. Tony smiled and slipped a second finger in and hit that spot again. The trickster moaned loudly at the sudden stretch and feeling against his spot. "M-More...Tony..." Tony looked up at him, not sure if he was asking, begging, or demanding. He decided not to question it further and added a third finger. Loki squirmed again and moved against Tony's fingers, pulling them in deeper. "I've never felt like this before..." The god uttered softly.

"It's because I believe you have never really been shown kindness and actual caring from someone before." Tony said as he continued to move his fingers in and out of the god.

"Hah...but...why would you...of all people...show me kindness? After...what I did to you. I...don't deserve your kindne..." Loki was cut off by Tony diving his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply.

"You need to learn when to be quiet sometimes." Tony says once he breaks the kiss to start nipping and sucking at Loki's neck. Marking his master with his passion before removing his fingers and leaning back on his ankles. He spits in his hand and slicks up his length before positioning himself at Loki's entrance. "Are you ready?" Loki nods and grips the sheets tightly, bracing himself. Tony penetrates his opening slowly. Once the head is in, he moves back and forth gently so Loki can get used to the feeling and so he can try to work the muscle loose. Loki grits his teeth as he tried to relax. Tony moves in a little more with each push forward, stretching his master ever so slightly. "Tell if you need to me pause a moment." Loki nodded, letting his inventor know he heard him. Once he finally sits in the god all the way, Tony sits for a moment for the god to adjust completely to his size.

"Move." Loki demands, bucking his hips to emphasize his readiness. Tony smirks at his master's actions and does as he is told, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in hard. Loki gasped at the sudden movement and instantly wrapped his arms around Tony's frame. The playboy smiled and continued thrusting into the god at a even pace. Pulling out almost completely and thrusting back in to the hilt with every thrust. Loki kept moaning Tony's name over and over, gripping his shoulders tightly, and Tony doesn't think he could ever forget the look of ecstasy on Loki's face as he came with a shout of Tony's name on his lips. With Loki's body clamping down around from orgasm, Tony too went over and released deep within his master. Within his temptation. Tony collapsed atop of Loki, his face nuzzled into the god's neck. He inhaled his master's scent deeply and kissed the mark he left upon Loki's neck gingerly.

"I..I think I love you Lokes." Tony panted softly against said god's ear.

"Already nicknaming me...eh Stark?"

"Tony and yes I am." Loki smirked and rolled Tony off of him and on to his side so he could pull the blanket over top of them only to freeze for a moment from the shot of pain up his spine.

"Now I feel even worse about what I did to you. Cause if I am hurting this much from being treated with care, I can only imagine what you felt like after I had my way with you." Loki said softly as he grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over them.

"It's okay Lokes. I'm tougher than I look." Tony kisses Loki's temple and lets the god snuggle up to him. "Get some sleep." Loki nodded and they soon both fell to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hi everyone! How did ya like that little curve ball? xD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes there will be more I promise. My current love interest actually inspired this chapter and the funny thing is, is that his first name is Tony and he looks and acts just like Tony Stark and I cosplay Loki so put two and two together on why Tony got to top Loki in this one and no judging or I will take longer to write the next chap! D: Anymerwho I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless! Banner is most likely going to be in the next chap. But how is up to my reviewers. Tell me how you want to see Banner and the most suggested scenario will be written. Until next time! ^^


End file.
